


Stuck in this scene... Literally

by Goldenhairandoceaneyes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, bottom!Luke, i suck at tagging things, like idk, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenhairandoceaneyes/pseuds/Goldenhairandoceaneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Drabble in which Luke and Ashton find themselves stuck together quite litterally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in this scene... Literally

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so first work I'm posting from tumblr to here. Idk. Wrote it a while ago so I'm not sure how badly it sucks.

Ashton interlaced his fingers with Luke’s pulling him closer and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Luke adjusted his position on top of Ashton so that there was a leg on either side of his lap. “You know, the other boys are pretty wrapped up in that fifa game…” Ashton mutters, breathing in the fruity scent of his younger band mate. (Luke didn’t like the musky smell of men’s body wash, so he opted for Liz’s citrusy soaps when they weren’t going to be around fans. Ashton found it adorable, so it was a win-win situation for everyone.) “Mh, yeah. I guess they are.” Luke giggles, pressing his plump, pink lips to Ash’s neck. Ashton places a long finger underneath Luke’s chin, guiding his glittery blue eyes up to meet his own. Leaning in, Ashton mutters a series of compliments against the taller boy’s lips, bringing giggles and “Thank you’s” from the blonde boy. But, the issue with all of this talking was the abrupt, unpredictable movement of their lips. Something like this should’ve been expected, after all, they were trying to carry on both a conversation and a decent snog. It wasn’t easy. Suddenly Luke cried out in pain, his lip burning. “Ash, stoppp!” He squealed, trying his best not to alert the other boys. “Lukey, m’ tooth is stuck ‘n your lip ring…” He carefully whispered, trying not to pull and cause any more discomfort for his poor boyfriend. “M’ going to try t’ pull it out, ‘kay?” Ashton muttered, running a reassuring hand up and down the small of Luke’s back. “Be careful, please..” Luke cried, his lip burning. Ashton didn’t dare nod, but he would’ve had he been able to, instead he gave a reassuring squeeze to the top of Luke’s thigh. Very slowly, the older boy tried to maneuver his tooth out of the small black ring, a startled whine coming from Luke. Immediately Ashton stopped, trying to asses the situation a bit better. “Lukey, babe, I need you t’ pull against me, okay?” Ashton tried to keep his voice even, but if this didn’t work, he knew what he had to do- and quite frankly he was unsure as to what was going to hurt Luke more. Hesitantly Luke spat something that sounded like “Okay” and he tried to pull the ring from Ashton’s tooth. Luke’s attempt failed quickly, ending with a few tears streaming down his face and the coppery taste of blood dancing around both of their tongues. Taking in a few deep breaths, Ashton slowly began to speak, “Luke, we’re going to need to call in one of the boys to help us out… is that alright?” The tears from Luke rapidly changed from pain, to embarrassment and concern. “N-no Ash, we can’t! They can’t know! Ashton please…” Luke panicked, his heart racing, and his palms coating themselves in a thick layer of sweat. “Baby boy, listen to me, ‘kay?” Ashton mumbled, some of the words nearly unclear. “We don’t wan’ you t’ have t’ go t’ the hospital ‘nd get stitches ‘n that pretty face. The boy’s will still love us. ‘t will all be okay. I promise.” Ashton was trying to be the adult in the situation, but he was just as petrified of coming out to the boys as Luke was. He has imagined that they would have to do it eventually, but not like this, never like this. Luke’s breathing began to fall back into a normal pattern, and his hands enclosed Ashton’s. They sat like that, in the quiet for a few more minutes, both of them preparing themselves for what was to come. After the quiet ringing in his ears began to become uncomfortable, Luke sighed. “I, I’m ready, Ash. C-call them in…” His face was splotchy and red, some of it from crying, and some of it from the embarrassment that was sure to ensue. There was a trail of dark crimson dripping down both of their chins, and ending at the middle of their neck. Ashton’s eyes were glassed over, and watery. They quite frankly looked an absolute mess. “Calum! CALUM! Can you come in here, please?” Ashton shouted, his tooth yanking up on Luke’s lip ring, and the boy yelped again. “Whhhhyyyyyy?” They heard Calum complain from the other room. “We need your help with something!” Ashton shouted back, a bit more careful with the way his mouth moved this time. An obviously annoyed Calum set down his gaming controller, and got up from his place on the couch. Opening the door Calum’s jaw dropped in shock. “W-what’s going on here…?” He asked confused. “Erhm, my, ah, my tooth, it’s stuck on Luke’s lip ring and we can’t- we can’t get it out.” Ashton mumbles nervously. As Calum walked over to the interlocked boys, Michael wandered in the room. “What’s taking so lo-” He trailed off, letting everything sink in. “Are you two, like, stuck together?” He laughed, Michael laughed at them- doubled over he wiped tears from the corner of his eyes. “Jesus, I always suspected something like this from you two, I just thought if you were to ever tell us it would be a little less, like, hectic.” Calum rolled his eyes and tipped Luke’s jaw up trying to get the lip ring to unclasp. Luke whined in protest “Ouuuuuwwww.” He cried, and Ashton grabbed his hand tighter, doing his best to reassure the upset boy. “Oh let me do that. You have no clue how face jewelery works, Cal.” Michael chuckled walking over and easily unclasping the ring, gently pulling it from Luke’s face, and then slipping it off of Ashton’s tooth. “There we are, Lads.” Michael smiled, placing the piece of metal in the palm of Luke’s damp hand. “You guys aren’t….disgusted?” Luke questioned, avoiding eye contact with every one of the older lads in the room. “Oh Lukey how could you think we wouldn’t love you still?!” Calum said shocked wrapping his arms around Luke’s torso. “I just- I thought maybe. I don’t know.” Luke whispered, tears streaking his face. “So what if you and Ashton like cock. That leaves more groupies for us, right?” Michael joked, wrapping his arms around a concerned Ashton. “We love you boys, you’re our best friends, dating or not. We really don’t care.” Calum reassured, squeezing the upset blond. Luke nodded, his tears slowly subsiding. “Told you, they would still love us, Lukey boy.” Ashton smiled, wiping the last tear from his boyfriend’s cheek.


End file.
